


No Control

by newtntommy



Series: Newtmas One Shots [23]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Jealous Newt, Jealousy, M/M, Smut, possessive newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtntommy/pseuds/newtntommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request/Prompt: i have seen many fic where thomas is possessive but newt rarely is. so i was wondering if you could write me one fic where newt is jelly and getting all clingy to thomas in front of someone is crushing on thomas and thomas couldnt help to think that is really cute and proceed to ravish newt in private?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Control

Newt is inflamed with jealousy and rage at the sight in front of him. He bit at his nails anxiously and his leg bounced as he tries to keep himself calm. He was not used to this feeling of jealousy. He always thought the feeling was stupid and unnecessary. If you liked someone, go tell them instead of just watching them from a distance. If you were with someone and that person flirts with someone, get over it. They’re not cheating on you.

Though, the sight of Thomas and Minho standing so bloody close really made his skin crawl. They’ve been really close all day and Newt was ready to explode. It all started at breakfast when Thomas decided to sit next to Minho instead of him. Newt was okay with that knowing that Thomas wasn’t his dog or anything. He can do what he wants.

He didn’t expect to get so upset over what occurred. Minho had rubbed at Thomas’s back a few times as he talked to him, Thomas patted his back in return, and Thomas would every now and then poke at Minho’s hand asking for a particular food off his plate. Their shoulders bumped into each other and that irked Newt knowing that they were way too close for his liking and shared too many touches.

The worse thing though, was that he had no idea what Minho thought of Thomas. He could be in love with him for all he knew. He acted like he had a crush on him by the way he follows him and talks so closely to him. The little touches only added to the theory, and it made Newt red with anger.

Then there’s that time in the maze. They spend all day in the maze alone. Completely and utterly alone. Newt had disturbing thoughts of what they could be doing in there, even though he knew he was overreacting.

Now he was completely livid. Thomas and Minho were just a few feet away from him talking way too close for his liking. They talked in whispers as they examine what seems like a map. Minho was holding it in his left hand and their shoulders bumped into each other as they talked. Newt wanted to storm over and push them away from each other, but he just couldn’t. He was just overreacting and being a big baby. He was just seeing things and making it more than it is.

Then something happened that made Newt’s skin crawl and heart stop.

Minho was saying something that caused them to turn their heads to look at each other. Their closeness caused their noses to make contact and their lips to be just millimeters away from each other.

Newt saw red.

Newt stormed over to the duo with determinacy. They didn’t hear him coming until it was too late. Newt grabs the collar of Thomas’s shirt pulling him from Minho furiously. He hears Thomas gasp just before he smashes their lips together hard enough to hurt. He brings his other hand around to grab Thomas’s hair to make sure that he can’t go anywhere. He skims his tongue along Thomas’s bottom lip before forcing his way in. Thomas’s hot breath overwhelm him and he would moan if he didn’t have a task to complete.

He smiles in victory when he feels Thomas’s arms wrap around his lower back pulling him close. Thomas readjusts the angle of their faces and Newt soon felt high on the taste of Thomas on his lips.

“Um…”

The sound of Minho’s voice irks the blonde. He had just about enough of the dumb keeper of the runners. He pulls away from the kiss and grabs hold of Thomas’s shirt again. He pulls Thomas as he heads for a nearby hut. He flips off the general area where he hears cat calls and whistles. He goes inside with Thomas right at his heels. He lets go of the brunet in order to start removing his clothes. He glances at Thomas to find him staring at him with his jaw dropped and his pupils extremely dilated.

Perfect.

He points down at Thomas’s pants with a raised eyebrow.

“You going to leave those on shuckface? ‘Cause I don’t think that’s going to work too well.”

A switch must’ve been turned on because suddenly Thomas was taking his clothes off rapidly. Newt barely had enough time to take off all his clothes before Thomas was on him. Newt found himself on his back on the ground with Thomas in between his legs. Thomas had his right thigh in his hand with his face in the crook of Newt’s neck planting hot kisses in various places. Newt groans when his head is pulled to the side by his hair with Thomas’s hot breath on his already flaming skin. He involuntarily scoots away when Thomas goes to speak in his ear.

So much Thomas so suddenly.

“You are so cute when you’re jealous, you know that right?” he breathes into Newt’s ear. Newt was going to retaliate when suddenly a finger enters him with force leaving him breathless and grabbing for Thomas’s back. One finger soon turned into two and pleasure spiked through him like electricity, and he couldn’t even move anything but his hips. The fingers moved inside him incessantly and they drove him mad. Friction was added when Thomas began to grind down on him leaving him a shaking and moaning mess. A tongue skimmed along his earlobe making him tremble in delight and dig his nails deeper into Thomas’s back.

He groans when the fingers leave him, and his face grows hot when Thomas chuckles at him. Newt watches dazedly as Thomas reaches down to guide himself in. He squeezes his eyes shut when he feels the head push in and pain sparks up. He leans his head back trying to calm himself down, and his neck and collarbone are soon being licked and bitten by the brunet on top of him. Contentment and bliss fogs his mind at the thought of how dark and beautiful his neck will soon be, and everyone will know Thomas did it to him.

He sighs when he feels himself adjust to Thomas and he slowly grinds down causing a maddening heat wave to flow through him. He moans at every thrust and weakly grinds down. He opens his eyes when he hears Thomas’s delicious moan come through his lips. He feels even hotter when he sees just how blown his eyes were. He wraps his legs around the brunet’s waist pulling him closer wanting him everywhere. He brings one hand down to caress his face and goes up to kiss him. He’s greeted with a forceful, delectable kiss and he’s made to moan into it when Thomas goes into him deeper.

Newt tries to chase after Thomas’s lips when he pulls away, but the brunet goes down to his ear and he shivers at his hot breath.

“I may be with Minho all through the day, but _you’re_ the one I go to at night. _You’re_ the one I love and want- _need_ to be with. You have to know that.”

Newt smiles at the meaningful words. Only a few more thrusts would get him to the edge. Kisses were placed all around his neck and he knew his face was red and his moans were probably being heard by anyone even remotely close by.

A loud moan erupts out of him when Thomas hits a certain spot within him and he’s brought over the edge immediately. His mind is foggy and filled with pleasure when he feels Thomas come too inside him. Newt lets himself fall onto the ground, his energy completely spent. He feels Thomas slip out of him and lay down next to him with a deep sigh.

A mischievous grin spreads across Newt’s face as he gets an idea. He takes a few minutes to obtain energy, and then he gets up and brings a leg over Thomas’s waist. He doesn’t give Thomas time to question what was going on. He goes down and starts biting and licking all around Thomas’s neck. He wants to make sure people see that Thomas was taken. That Thomas was claimed and loved.

He expected Thomas to laugh at him and his nonsense, to laugh at him and say that he didn’t need to leave marks on his neck to show his claim. Instead though, he got a hand running through his hair. Thomas gently ran a hand through his hair as he spread marks across his neck and chest. He got a sweet smile when he was satisfied and pulled away, and Thomas kissed him softly for several seconds. Newt pulled away to smile at him and then he laid his head on Thomas’s chest getting comfortable. He feels Thomas’s hands lay on his lower back, and he closes his eyes quickly falling asleep.

~*~

Newt stops and stares at the sight in front of him. He sees Minho sitting extra close to Thomas on one of the benches around the fire. He smirks when he sees Minho glance at the hickies around Thomas’s neck. He smirks even wider at an idea and he starts walking towards the two. He gives Minho a one second grin and then he brings a leg around Thomas’s waist and sits on his lap facing him. He grasps Thomas’s face and captures his lips with a sweet, yet forceful kiss. He hears howls and whistles around him, and the both of them laugh pulling away from the kiss. Thomas smirks at him and Newt feels his face heat up.

He kisses his smirking boyfriend.


End file.
